Heimerdinger/Background
Lore |related= }} Lore= :09:15 :Current meteorological conditions in Bandle City seem optimal. Atmospheric pressure is ideal for today's experiments! :Running a fifth trial for my Tridyminiumobulator this afternoon. Some fine tuning is required; singed my mustache. Need to adjust the energy throughput. :16:00 :Tridyminiumobulator is still not maintaining intended proper energy efficiency! Necessary to run more numbers. In the meantime, I have found something else that's very intriguing. :While returning home after today's tests, I passed a gaggle of young yordles throwing a spherical projectile at each other. It's a simple enough concept: throw the object at someone, catch it, throw it at another yordle, repeat. But yordle miscalculations result in several errors! :They throw with inconsistent accuracy and force, and the "ball" (as they refer to it) is frequently dropped ... There are many ways for this process to be improved. According to my calculations, and after collecting data from the participants, if the pitching was consistent in both speed and arc there would be a 44.57% increase to fun! I need to ponder this for the evening. ;Extract :05:20 :Eureka! I've devised a solution. :I've invented an automated ball pitcher. Current name: . It employs a consistent speed and trajectory, ensuring that the recipient will always be able to catch the ball. It redirects itself to the nearest yordle (if there is more than one in the vicinity) ensuring everyone has a turn. I'll take it to the young yordles today and demonstrate my invention. :Also: spilled toxic acid on my shoes this morning. Bothersome. :10:30 :Tested the automated pitcher today. It did not go as planned. The young ones were excited enough about my invention, but, when the machine was turned on, it was far too powerful! Even at its lowest setting it completely knocked a yordle off his feet. Clearly, I overestimated the velocity behind their throws ... I'll return soon to make adjustments. :But my priority, for now, is the Tridyminiumobulator; I must fix its complications before lunch. Once it's in good shape, I'll need to test it somewhere else. Bandle City is proving insufficient for field research. ;Extract :15:55 :Apparently, there's a giant in town. A highly annoying anomaly. The noise outside is disturbing my research! :Must check fish tank today. They've been strangely quiet ... ;Extract :10:40 :I have heard that many yordles have been injured due to the giant-related disturbance. If this doesn't stop soon, intervention will be necessary! I hope H-28G is still intact. I would lose a lot of time if it has to be rebuilt. :16:30 :Everything is quiet again. It seems that the giant came to his senses and ran off. I need to gather H-28G tomorrow, once I've finished with more pressing matters. I've almost perfected the Tridyminiumobulator! ;Extract :08:30 :Today has been quite eventful already. I was surprised by a knock at my door. It seemed like the entire city was standing in front of my house. Normally, when a crowd has gathered, it's because they have some petty grievance about my work. But this time, they were celebrating! :Astonishingly, it seems one of the young yordles took advantage of the H-28G prototype I had left behind amidst the giant tomfoolery. He proved to be innovative, and repurposed the invention into a makeshift turret. It's powerful enough to scare off a giant imagine that! What an ingenious little fellow. :I wish I could employ his like-minded encephalon in the near future I have big plans and his assistance could be valuable but he'd have to leave Bandle City. The scope of my plans necessitates a more expansive testing ground. :Runeterra should suffice!|The Journal of }} |-| Old Lore= It is unusual to see yordles outside of Bandle City, but the lure of science was something Heimerdinger could not resist. By the time he'd completed his third doctorate, he had already become the greatest of all yordle scientists and there was little his home could still offer him. The great academies of Piltover far to the north called to him, daring him to make his mark in the City of Progress. Knowing he would never thrive away from his own kind, Heimerdinger gathered like-minded yordles to join him in his quest, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, he has become one of the most respected minds of the modern age and his academy is one of the leading institutions in all of Valoran. Heimerdinger has pioneered many new scientific achievements, delving deeper and deeper into the field of techmaturgy, including the development of the now ubiquitous star-rods that light many of the streets of the city-states. However, there is something strange about the Revered Inventor. In his quest to expand knowledge, he underwent an experiment of his own design to allow him to use a greater portion of his brain simultaneously. It most certainly worked, but at an unusual cost - Heimerdinger's brain increased in size. His head changed along with it and now the great scientist looks like a yordle with a giant brain-shaped head. Heimerdinger has turned his attentions to the current state of war on Valoran, however, and works to rectify what he considers is an unacceptable situation. Heimerdinger believes that science is the key to saving the world. Much more, he has rolled up his sleeves and is out to prove this as a member of the League of Legends – most definitely as the League's smartest champion! "Science is on the march. Look out!" Quotes Quotes= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * |-| Old Quotes= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Development * Heimerdinger was designed by Ezreal. Heimerdinger OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Heimerdinger splash art Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin old.jpg|Previous Piltover Customs Heimerdinger splash art Patch history ** Laser beam recharge time increased to 16 seconds. ** Health now scales with 55% AP at all times from 5-40% based on level. ** Basic attack damage changed to 12 / 18 / 23 / 29 / 34 from 15 / 18 / 23 / 29 / 34 . ** Laser beam damage changed to 40 / 60 / 80 / 105 / 130 from 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 . * ** Basic attack AP ratio reduced to 30% from 33%. ** Laser beam damage reduced to 200 / 270 / 340 from 225 / 300 / 375 . ** Laser beam no longer recharges twice as fast. ** On-hit charge generation increased to 20%. * ** AP ratio reduced to 70% from 80%. V4.4 * General ** Visual upgrade that applies to all skins. ** New voice over. ** New icons. ** New lore. * Stats **Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * **Turret health now also scales with % AP}}. **Turret's basic attacks now generate charge. **Cooldown reduction no longer modifies the laser's maximum recharge time. V3.13: reworked * no longer works on friendly turrets. * ** Heimerdinger constructs a turret at the target location equip with a cannon that shoots nearby foes and a laser beam that tears through all enemies in a line. * ** Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of rockets that converge on the target location and fan out past it, damaging the first enemies they hit. * ** Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that explodes at the target location, damaging and slowing enemies caught in the blast. Enemies hit directly are also stunned. * ** Heimerdinger switches to an empowered selection of the abilities. This ability on cooldown after casting one of the following: *** Heimerdinger places an apex turret that has more health, shoots faster, and gains a slow and splash damage on its attacks. *** Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of missiles one after the other. *** Heimerdinger hurls a modified grenade that bounces 3 times, damaging and disabling enemies at each impact zone. V3.12: * ** Fixed a bug that caused cooldown values to be extraordinarily high under certain conditions. V3.01: * ** Now displays timer of when Heimerdinger will get his next ammo charge ** Turrets will now attempt to prioritize enemies hit by Heimerdinger’s basic attacks or his * ** Cast time removed V1.0.0.134: * ** Fixed a bug where they would survive when Heimerdinger died if they were being teleported to. V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it would not be demolished when he died if Teleport was being used on it. V1.0.0.123: * ** Heimerdinger will now place Frost Turrets if he places a turret while is active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets could be moved by , , and . V1.0.0.120: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where his turrets would not assist him if damage from an enemy champion was absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.109: * ** Improved Turret AI so they will prioritize attacking Champions that attack Heimerdinger. ** Turrets now work on an ammo system (25 second ammo cooldown). ** 1 second placement cooldown. ** Levelup progression reversed for ranks 2 and 3. *** Rank 2 - Places armor and magic resistance reducing green turrets. *** Rank 3 - Places two turrets. ** Turrets bonus health on rank 4 increased to 125 from 100. ** Turrets now gain 15 health per Heimerdinger level down from 21. ** Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60. ** Tooltip now references 'turrets' rather than 'towers'. * ** Now also increases number of to 5 while active. ** Now also increases missile speed on to 1000 from 750 while active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets would stop firing resistance piercing and area-effect shots. * Fixed a bug where provided less health regeneration than stated. V1.0.0.100: * ** Tooltip updated to correctly state that the slow is actually not . V1.0.0.99: * ** Maximum turrets changed to from . ** Rank 4 now grants +100 bonus health to new turrets. ** Cooldown modified to seconds from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** No longer damages structures. V1.0.0.98: * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Turrets no longer get bonus attack damage based how many hits they have landed. V1.0.0.97: * ** Fixed a bug in which level 2 and level 3 turrets were dealing full damage to towers. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 925 from 1000. V1.0.0.96: * ** Tooltip has been updated to show that turrets do magic damage. * ** Now only deals 50% damage to turrets. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.94(b): * ** Now deals half damage to towers. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.94: * ** Fixed a bug where turrets were targeting incorrectly. V1.0.0.81: * remade ** Green turrets now spawn at level 3 and 4 of this skill, reducing armor and magic resist on hit. ** Red turrets spawn at level 5 and cause area of effect damage on hit. ** Turrets damage increased to from . ** Turrets now attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement. ** Max turrets lowered to from . ** New missile particles added for green and red turrets. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ** Fires 3 rockets at all levels. ** Rockets now hit the 3 nearest enemy minions or champions, instead of just champions. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from to accommodate the significant cooldown reduction. ** Base damage reduced to from . * remade ** Retains the cooldown reduction passive. ** On activation, all existing evolution turrets are healed for 100% of their max hit points. ** In addition, all existing evolution turrets fire movement slowing missiles for 10 seconds. ** Mana cost is 90 at all ranks. ** Cooldown is seconds. V1.0.0.72: * ** Fixed a bug that allowed him to place more turrets than the maximum. * ** Range decreased to 1000 from 1200. V1.0.0.70: * ** Fixed a bug that caused them to deal instant damage. V1.0.0.63: * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Health per level increased to 75 from 70. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from * ** Gold given on death reduced to 12 from 15. ** Turret range increased to 575 from 550. * remade ** Heimerdinger fires a rocket at up to random visible enemy champion. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 23. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Particle no longer shows through the fog of war. ** Projectile speed increased to 750 from 650. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. V1.0.0.32: * ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Magic resist reduced to 100 from 120. ** Magic resist will reduce damage dealt to turrets. ** Turrets now detonate upon Heimerdinger's death. V0.9.25.34: Added * (Innate) ** Heimerdinger gives nearby allied turrets and champions health regen per 5. * (Q) ** Heimerdinger lays down a machine gun turret. This turret gains experience from attacking units, and can be upgraded. * (W) ** Heimerdinger fires a number of champion seeking missiles that randomly target champions within range. * (E) ** Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a location, dealing damage to enemy units and structures, as well as stunning anyone directly hit and blinding nearby units. * (Ultimate) ** Passive: cooldown reduction. ** Active: Target an Evolution Turret to heal it, double its attack speed for 10 seconds, add 200 health, 10 damage, 10 armor, and upgrade it to: *** Lvl 2: Ur'Anium Rounds - Basic attacks reduce armor & magic resist by 1. *** Lvl 3: Explosive Cartridges - Basic attacks deal AoE damage. }} cs:Heimerdinger/Příběh de:Heimerdinger/Background fr:Heimerdinger/Historique pl:Heimerdinger/historia sk:Heimerdinger/Background Category:Champion backgrounds